User blog:SierraStalker/Ask Me Stuff!
Hey guys! It's Sierra! I know I'm super duper late about this, but I wanted to make another blog, so I might as well let you guys ask me questions! Rules #No stupid questions. If you don't know if your question is stupid or not, you'll find out when I don't respond or either reply with, "Are you fucking kidding me? Is this even a legitimate question?" #I will only answer questions if they're IN question form. #I guarantee to give legitimate answers. #All my answers will be posted in the blog itself. #You can only ask questions in this comment section. Don't find me in a random comment section to ask me a question because it's really pointless and kind of creepy. #Have fun! Questions How did you find out about the wiki? (SliceTHEcake) Great question! My stepbrother showed me pretty much the entire first season one day. I thought they were so ''amazing that I wanted to know 'everything' about it. After all the videos were over, I googled "Epic Rap Battles of History" and saw the Wikipedia page, but knowing the common distrust of Wikipedia from the entire world - which honestly I don't give a shit about now but I did when I was younger so yeah - and a couple of suggestions down was the wiki. I thought since the URL was solely based on Epic Rap Battles of History that it would have tons of information on it. (I was SO right. I honestly still don't know everything, but sometimes when I'm inactive from chat I'm reading Trivia on a random page learning more about ERB. Not even lying.) I noticed the awesome guys who were online and I hung out with them pretty much every day! (You guys are my best friends. I know it sounds really cliché- and it is - but you are some of the nicest people I have ever met, and I have more friends here than I do in real life. I love you guys. <3) I hope I don't answer all of these questions like that or else this is going to be a LONG blog. '''What is your favorite ERB, and ERB rapper? Then, what is your least favorite ERB, and ERB rapper?' (Killerface45) Favorite ERB: Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Favorite Rapper: Clint Eastwood, Cleopatra, Michael Jackson or Elvis Presley Least Favorite ERB: Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris Least Favorite Rapper: Santa Claus, Moses, Chuck Norris, or Abe Lincoln What's your favorite movie? ''' (Captain Warrior) If we're talking about "legitimate" movies, even though animated films are totally and completely legitimate movies, it's a tie between The Big Lebowski or Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. If a "legitimate" movie includes animation films, Frozen and Wreck-It Ralph are in there. '''If you could live anywhere, where would you live?(Joeaikman) If I had to pick one specific place to live anywhere, I think it would be a tie between New York City, Los Angeles, and Italy. They all seem like such awesome, fun places I would love to visit or even live in one day. 'What was your favorite moment on the wiki? (: ' (Espeon 18) This is a good question, because there is no favorite moment on the wiki. There have been amazing people come and go, amazing things happen, and a whole shit load of talented and wonderful people that you can't just pick one moment. Category:Blog posts